1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the presentation of net data and DSS programs, and more specifically to the presentation of a graphic image, downloaded from the Internet or a DSS communication medium, if a selected DSS program is to be broadcasted in the future.
2. Related Art
Over the last few years there has been a growing demand for entertainment systems that facilitate a user's ability to access multiple broadcast information, and entertainment mediums. One type of broadcast medium is a broadcast satellite system such as a digital satellite system (DSS). DSS typically includes an antenna, an integrated receiver decoder (IRD), a television receiver (CV), and a remote controller. DSS may additionally include an analog video cassette recorder (VCR) that receives analog data for recording purposes.
In operation, the antenna receives digital bit steams from a satellite and routes the bit streams to the IRD. Typically, the digital bit streams include sensory data (e.g., video and/or audio) and programming data for one or more shows. The IRD receives the bit streams from the antenna and decodes the bit steams into data that can be presented to a user via the TV. The user selects which portion of the decoded data is transmitted from the IRD to the TV through actuation of the remote controller.
One type of information and entertainment medium is the Internet The Internet may be accessed by a user through an Internet terminal system such as a WebTV Plus system. The WebTV Plus system typically includes a TV, an Internet terminal interconnecting the TV to the user's phone line and the users cable line, and a remote contoller that can be actuated by the user to control what information is presented on the TV by the Internet terminal. In addition, the WebTV Plus system may also include a wireless keyboard and a printer.
In operation, the Internet terminal receives cable-based broadcasts from the user's cable service provider via the user's cable line and receives Internet data from the user's internet service provider via the user's phone line. The user selects how the received information is displayed on the TV through actuation of the remote controller.
Currently there exists a need for an integrated DSS/Internet system that permits a user to view DSS programs, local cable-based and/or terrestrial-based programs, and Internet data in a seamless fashion. Furthermore, there is a need for an integrated DSS/Internet system that displays a program-related graphic image if a user selects a DSS program that is to be broadcast in the future. Moreover, there is a need for an integrated DSS/Internet system that downloads and periodically updates program-related graphic images from the Internet or DSS communication medium.